You'll Be In My Heart
by PurpleBolt
Summary: The most awaited School competition is here again. but for some reasons, Jeanette can't make it. or Can't she? Request By iloveSIMONETTE. CGI, R
1. Chapter 1: As I Was Leaving Too Soon

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! Or the song.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

"Jeanette! Great News!" Dave said entered the house

They were all sitting at the couch, watching Adventure Time.

Jeanette stood up with that excited grin on her face. "What is it?"

"You passed! Orientation is in the next 2 days!" Dave said

"This calls for a celebration!" Theodore said

"TRUE DAT BRO! LET'S PARTYYY!" Alvin said

"Well, If Jeanette wants it." Dave said

Jeanette nodded. "Let's get it started."

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

~The Night of the party~

Loads of people, including teachers, classmates, fellow singers. It should be fun, but not for Simon.

"Simon! Why are you here in the tree house? You should be party-ing!" Alvin said

Simon stared blankly at the moon and the stars "I don't want to." He murmured

"Well, if you say so, you're missing out on all the fun though." Alvin said going down the tree house

Why were things so difficult? Can't Jeanette just stay here? Ugh.

"Simon?" Jeanette said shyly

Simon turned his head then stared back at the moon." Hi."

"Are you okay?" Jeanette said sitting down by Simon

Simon faked a smile "Better than ever, you know, you passed the scholarship exam, and that's just... great."

"You're worried about the school's talent show, aren't you." Jeanette said in a sweet tone

"You're here by then, right?" Simon asked

Jeanette shooked her head "No." she mouthed.

Simon pulled Jeanette in a hug and started to sing

_(Simon)_

_Hmm yea_

_Hey yea_

_Can you imagine what would happen_

_If we could have any dream_

_I wish this moment was ours to_

_Own it and that it would_

_Never leave_

_Then I would thank that star_

_That made our wish come true_

_(Come true) oh yea cause he_

_Knows that where you are_

_Is where I should be too_

_(Both)_

_RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW_

_I'm looking at you and my_

_Heart loves the view cause_

_You mean everything_

_RIGHT HERE_

_I promise you somehow_

_That tomorrow can wait_

_For some other day to be_

_(To be) but right now_

_There's you and me_

_(Jeanette)_

_If this was forever what_

_Could be better we already_

_Proved it was but in 2123_

_(both)_

_Hours abandon the universe_

_(Jeanette)_

_Gonna make you everything_

_In our whole world change_

_(It's our changing)_

_And you know that where we_

_Are will never be the same_

_Oh no oh no_

_(Both)_

_Chorus:_

_RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW_

_I'm looking at you and my_

_Heart loves the view cause_

_You mean everything_

_RIGHT HERE_

_I'll promise you somehow_

_That tomorrow can wait_

_For some other day to be_

_(To be) but right now_

_There's you and me_

_(Jeanette)_

_Oh we know it's coming (coming) _

_And it's coming fast_

_(Simon)_

_(As long as there's you_

_And me oh yea) so lets_

_Make this second last_

_Make it last_

_(Both)_

_Chorus:_

_Right Here ohh right now_

_Yea I'm looking at you_

_And my heart loves the view_

_Cuz you mean everything_

_RIGHT HERE_

_I promise you somehow_

_That tomorrow can wait_

_For some other day to be_

_(To be) but right now_

_There's you and me_

_RIGHT HERE_

_I promise you somehow_

_Tomorrow can wait for_

_Some other day to be_

_(To be) but right now_

_There's you and me_

_(You and me) ohh_

_You and me but right_

_Now there's you and_

_Meee_

"Guys! What the heck are you doing here? You should be partying!" Dave echoed down the tree house

They went down the tree house and partied like there was no tomorrow.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

~the day of Jeanette's departure~

"Well, this is it." Jeanette said

"The school talent show wouldn't be the same without you Jean." said the pink clad Chipette hugging her sister

She hugged everyone

"Simon. I'm sorry I can't.." Jeanette was in tears

"Hush my jewel. It's okay." Simon said in a comforting tone

"Well, goodbye everyone. See you in, a week." Jeanette said

After saying goodbye to all, Jeanette left swiftly

"Are you sure your gonna be okay Simon?" Theodore asked

"Yeah. Maybe."Simon said

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

A few days before the play. Everybody was busy.

"Dave? How am I gonna sing for the competition?" Simon asked frantically

"Either drop out, or sing with Brittany., Alvin is bailing out." Dave said

Simon's face was blank, what was he going to do.

~Back to Jeanette~

Los Angeles State University. The Orientation thing, why was it a big deal? Oh right, for the scholarship! Dang it

First off the orientation was the long boring talk about the university, and blah blah, so on so forth.

This was going to be just great.

~Back at Simon~

"Hey Britt. you need a partner?" Simon asked

"Yeah. I can't find Alvin, Dave said you're going to be the replacement." Brittany said

Simon opened his mouth to say something but instead

"Great! Here is the song. Here is the costume. and please memorize it by the time of the school competition. Okay?" Brittany said handing over the costume, the lyrics, and probably everything

"Uhm. Okay, uhh, Where is Alvin Anyways?" Simon asked

"I dunno. But I'm off to the living room, I'm gonna watch American Idol, Did you know that Joshua Ledet got eliminated. GO JESSICA SANCHEZ!" Brittany said

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

That night, Simon went up to the tree house again. He put up his earphones by his ear, something that Simon and Jeanette do (besides studying)

He played it on shuffle.

"now Playing: Worldwide by BTR." The phone read

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything_

_How was your day?_

_'Cause I been missing_

_You by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dream?_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down_

_There's something about the sound of your voice_

_I, I, I, I never, never, never_

_As far away as it may seem no_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls_

_That know my name_

_But don't you worry, no_

_'Cause you have my heart_

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_

_Just get up and go_

_The show must go on_

_So I need you to be strong_

_I, I, I, I never, never, never_

_As far away as it may seem no_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Whoa, wherever the wind blows me_

_You're still the one and only girl on my mind_

_No, there ain't no one better_

_(Worldwide)_

_So always remember_

_(Worldwide)_

_Always remember, girl, you're mine_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Worldwide_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls_

_That know my name_

_But don't you worry_

_'Cause you have my heart_

Simon tried to hold back the tears. He spent the rest of the night at the tree house, only thinking of Jeanette.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**So, now what? You Review! If you like it or not. I APPROVE CRITIZIZIM. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Coming Home

anon: Yeah. Thanks! :)

simonettefan: Yes it's a chapter story. hey look you're in it. XD And yeaahh. it was sad

ChpmunksRule4Ever: Hurray for reviewing My Stories! \m/ Thanks for the compliment!

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

~The Next Morning~

"Hey, has anybody seen Simon?" Dave asked frantically

"Nope." Eleanor said

"Try checking the tree house. Probably thinking of Jeanette...Again." Alvin said with his chipmunk cheeks full of cereal

"No talking with your Mouth Full Alvin!" Theodore warned

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"Simon? You up there?" Dave echoed down the tree house

Simon went down saying:"Yeah. Sure I'm coming." Simon said in a rather bored tone

"Why were you up there?" Dave asked

Simon rubbed his neck "Eh, well, very long story Dave."

"Okay, well, get some breakfast. You still have school today." Dave said

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

~2nd day of the Orientation~

"Ugh. No Signal." Jeanette murmured

"No Phones in the hallway." The hall monitor said

"Ms. Wilson?" A student said

"Yes?" Jeanette replied

"Ah, you have an aptitude test (Aptitude test: to see your intelligence on High school/College)" A student said

"Thank you." Jeanette said

**x0x0x00x0x0x0**

After the aptitude test, (PS It was easy. \m/) Jeanette headed over to the conference hall for a special announcement

"Hello Scholars! Now remember when we told you that this orientation was for a week?" The announcer said

"Yeah." The audience replied

"Well guess what! The last/Final day is tomorrow! So pack up!" The announcer said

"Dismissed"

**x0x0x0x0x0x**

Jeanette rushed to her dorm room to call.. Someone. No, Not Simon.

"Hello." Claire said

"Hi Claire." Jeanette greeted

"Oh Hey Jean, what's up?" Claire asked

"Uhh, listen I'm going home tomorrow and-" Jeanette said

"-And you want me to take you home." Claire said

"And, yeah, can I sleep with you, just until the school competition." Jeanette said

"Oh, Sure. Well, I've got to go Jean. Be safe!" Claire hung up the phone

"Well, I need to pack up." Jeanette said to herself

She quickly grabbed her clothes from the closet and folded it then put it in her luggage. "I can't wait." She whispered excitedly to herself

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

After packing she grabbed her phone and called Eleanor

"Hello? Eleanor?" Jeanette said

"Nope, this is Alvin." Alvin said

"Oh, well. Uhh, Can you keep a secret?" Jeanette asked

"Yeah. I could." Alvin said

"Well, give Simon the lyrics It's in my bed ,2nd pillow." Jeanette said

"Oh, and tell him Brittany switched songs. But don't let Brittany know."

"Okay." Alvin said confusingly

"Thank You Alvin! I'll be home for the competition." Jeanette said

"WAIT WHA- HELLO JEANETTE? Dang."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Well, here goes nothing." Alvin thought

"Hey Bro! Uhm. Britt wanted to give you this. A new song, er, probably." Alvin said

Simon glanced on the lyrics" WAIT! I CAN'T LEARN A NEW SONG!"

"Don't worry Simon, I'll be here to teach you, besides I can't find Britt, again." Eleanor said

"Your a part of this?" Alvin whispered to Eleanor

"Yup. And Claire too." Eleanor whispered back

"Okay. But I should-" Simon said

"No! Uhh I mean. I'll take care of It. Yeah, That." Alvin said

"COME ON!" Eleanor said pulling Simon

x0x0x0

~day Of Departure~

"Okay Everybody I want you to put your bags here. Your guardians are here, we just have a quick announcement to make. To The Hall Everyone!" The tour guide said

The students rushed swiftly to the hall. You're going home! now who doesn't like, no scratch that, LOVE that?

"Settle down everybody! Now. We thank you for giving us, the time to show you around, maybe tell you some history about the school. And many others. We would be filled with joy if you go to L.A.U, but that's your choice. and for the last time. You are Dismissed." The announcer said

x0x0x0x

Claire opened the door of the car and asked "Hey Jeanette! Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Jeanette smiled

It was a LONG journey home. So Jeanette put her earphones on.

"Now Playing Home By Alvin And The Chipmunks" The phone read

Alvin And The Chipmunks_. Simon._ Yes, She could hear Simon sing again!

_Ooooh oh_

_Oh oh_

_Ooooh_

_Starin' out into the night (oh)_

_Tryin' to hide the pain (oh)_

_Goin' to the place where love_

_Feelin' good don't ever cost a thing_

_And the pain you feel's a different kinda pain_

_I'm goin' home_

_To the place where I belong_

_Where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from_

_I think you got me all wrong_

_Don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_I'm going home_

_Ooooh_

_I'm going home_

_Yeah_

_Ooooh_

_The miles are getting longer it seems (oh)_

_The closer I get to you (oh)_

_I've not always been the best man or friend for you_

_But your love remains true_

_And I don't know why_

_You always seem to give me another try_

_I'm going home_

_To the place where I belong_

_Where love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from_

_I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_Be careful what you wish for_

_'Cause you just might get it all_

_Yeah, you just might get it all_

_And some you don't want_

_Be careful what you wish for_

_Cause you just might get it all_

_Yeah, you just might get it all_

_And some you don't want_

_Oh_

_I'm going home (I'm going home)_

_To the place where I belong_

_Where your love has always been enough for me (Enough for me)_

_I'm not running from_

_I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this love I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_I'm going home_

_Oh whoa_

_Ooooh_

She was so excited to see him again.

x0x0x0x

"So Jeanette, make yourself at home!" Claire said

"Thanks, hey I'm not a bother, aren't I?" Jeanette asked

"No Way! Besides you're like the daughter I never had! Plus your sisters." Claire said

"I wonder how's everything going at home" Jeanette thought

She called Eleanor to know

"Hey Jeanette!" Eleanor said in a cheerful tone

"Hey! So uhh, I'm home!" Jeanette said

"No your not. You ain't here at the front door."

"I'm at Claire's!"

"Oh. If you're asking how's everything, well, It's good. Simon memorized he lyrics early

"Good! Now, can I ask you a favor sis?"

"Yeah, sure, anything!"

x0x0x0x0x0

YEAHHHH! WOOT!

So here's the 2nd chapter! Hopya liked it!

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3: Call Me, Maybe?

AATC4EVER: Thanks! Don't forget the nest few chapters ^^

iloveSIMONETTE: Aww Thanks for the compliment! Maraming Salamat po! (Or Thank you very much ^^)

simonettefan: Now you know the song. :| (PS You're in the chapter again! XD)

Ealasid Una: It Is! :))

x0x0x0x

"Yeah Anything" Eleanor said

"Could you get my white dress there. The Purple and White to be exact" Jeanette said

"Sure, but how am I gonna get there? Because you know they might wonder where I'm going" Eleanor said

"I dunno, tell them That I made you go to the cleaners. Then Storm out." Jeanette said

"You are the smartest chipmunk alive, well, and Simon too." Eleanor said

"Aww, thanks Ellie! Bye." Jeanette hung up the phone

x0x0x0x0x

~A few moments later~

A knock on the door Claire stood up "I wonder who could that be" She thought

"Hi Eleanor! Here to see Jeanette?" Claire said

"Yeah, I'm just gonna give this to her. You know where she is?" Eleanor asked

"Uhh, try checking my room." Claire said

"Okay, Thanks Claire!" Eleanor cheerfully said.

x0x0x0x0x0x

~Claire's room~

"JEANETTTE!" Eleanor said pulling Jeanette into a hug

"AWW! SIS! I'MIISED YOU SO MUCH!" Jeanette said

"Yeah, but get this, Simon can hardly sleep." Eleanor said

"Oh Shut up!" Jeanette joked

"Oh! I completely forgot! Here's the dress you wanted. " Eleanor said handing the costume

Jeanette admired the petit dress "Oh My Munk! Eleanor! Did you modify this?" Jeanette asked

"Yeah. A little glitter can't hurt, It's okay, right?" Eleanor asked

"It's Perfect!" Jeanette said

"Oh By the way, Simon's suit?"

"It's fine. He'll wear it instead of the tiki warrior outfit Brittany gave him. They WERE going to sing Hawaiian Rollercoaster ride" Eleanor chuckled

"Do you have a picture perhaps?" Jeanette said flabbergasted

"Yeah. Here" Eleanor pulled her phone and showed Jeanette

Jeanette laughed. This was one of the moments she loved, and missed when she was at the Orientation

"Oh, anyways, I should probably go. Here's the quarter Dave gave me for the dress." Eleanor said

"You actually said that you were going to the cleaners?" Jeanette said

"Yeah. Dave was going to hand me other clothes but I stormed off." Eleanor said

"Well, I gotta go before Dave gets suspicious. Bye! " Eleanor said

"Bye. "Jeanette smiled

And with that, Eleanor walked out of the room

x0x0x0x

"Leaving so soon Eleanor?" Claire said

"Yeah. Dave's probably wondering by now. So, bye Claire!" Eleanor said

"Well, Okay!" Claire said

Eleanor waved goodbye and headed back to the Seville's

As Eleanor left Jeanette came running out of Claire's Room

"CLAIRE! CLAIRE! CLAIREEE!" Jeanette screamed

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. What Happened?" Claire asked

"How the Heck am I gonna get to school? Remember, I need to keep the surprise a, well a surprise!" Jeanette said

"Remember, you are off for the week or well, 4 days. And, besides, you have all the time in the world. Do what you want, and remember in the next 4 days is the competition." Claire said

"Oh Okay. Don't the school know that the orientation was only for 3 days?" Jeanette said

"Nope. I called." Claire said

"Oh By the way, you can borrow the computer, because I'm watching TV."

Jeanette nodded

x0x0x0x

_Facebook:_

_**(1) Simon Messaged you**_

_Simon: Hi Jean ^^ 3_

_Jeanette Hi Simon! 3_

_Simon: How's the Orientation going?_

_Jeanette: Same, Same. Hey How's that competition practice going?_

_Simon: Just The same. Brittany's been a pain in the neck, _

_Jeanette: HAHAHAHA_

_Simon: XD She was like, "What? Remember, Simon, we're singing Hawaiian Roller coaster ride and it's final! The Eleanor was like, "Hey Simon, wear the white tux on the competition". XD WIEEERD_

_Jeanette: HAHAHA XD_

_Simon: Oh My Glob, Brittany's back. Talk to you later Jean! ILY IMY! 3_

_Jeanette: Aww, Love yah, Miss yah too! Bye!_

_Simon Bye :*_

_**Simon Is Offline, but you can still send him a message.**_

Then Jeanette's phone rang, the caller ID was Eleanor Wilson

"Talk to me." Jeanette said

"I just got news from the School, you're singing two songs this time. And, Brittany wants to sing another vacation song, Summer Paradise by simple Plan. So Uhh, just Call me back." Eleanor said

"In A Rush Much?" Jeanette said

"Yeah. Well, We're gonna sing "Starships" but we only thought of it TODAY. " Eleanor said

"Calm Down! But what have you thought of the other song?" Jeanette asked

"Call Me Maybe. You know, by C." Eleanor said

"Oh. Nice choice."

Jeanette quickly got on YouTube for duets. She found a perfect song

"Hey Eleanor, you still there?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"I think I'm Gonna sing...Well WE'RE gonna sing Up Where we Belong. It looks, nice."

"Great. I'll print the lyrics, YOU start practicing I can't be in two place at one time ya know!

"Yeah, I know that. Pshh. Anyway, Thanks Eleanor! Bye!"

"Bye" Then Eleanor hung up the phone. Jeanette quickly searched for the lyrics to start practicing.

x0x0x0x

~Back At The Seville's~

Eleanor hung up the phone then Theodore walked in with his green hoodie smothered with flour

"Hey Eleanor can you- Hey who are you talking to the phone with?" Theodore asked

Eleanor searched her head for Ideas "Jeanette. You know she's still in the orientation."

"Oh. Okay. Ready to Practice?"Theodore asked

Eleanor scanned Theodore "Change your clothes first."

"Sure!" Theodore hurried over to their room to change

~A Few Minutes Later~

"I'm Back!" Theodore said

"Good! C'mon!" Eleanor said

x0x0

"Should we start with Call Me Maybe or, Starships?" Theodore asked

"Call Me Maybe." Eleanor said

Theodore pressed play Eleanor started singing

_(Eleanor)_

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell, _

_and now you're in my way_

"So uhh, Is this kind of like the dance we did, you know, at the International Music Awards?" Theodore asked

"Yeah." Eleanor giggled

_(Theodore)_

_I trade my soul for a wish,_

_pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this, _

_but now you're in my way_

_(Eleanor)_

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_(Both)_

_Hey, I just met you, _

_and this is crazy, _

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_at you baby,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe? _

_Hey, I just met you, _

_and this is crazy, _

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_(Eleanor)_

_And all the other boys,_

_try to chase me, _

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall _

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_but still, you're in my way _

_(Theodore)_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_At first sight and it's real _

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_but it's in my way _

_(Eleanor)_

_Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_(Both)_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you, _

_and this is crazy, _

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_at you baby,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe? _

_Hey, I just met you, _

_and this is crazy, _

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_(Theodore)_

_And all the other girls,_

_try to chase me, _

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_(Eleanor)_

_Before you came into my life _

_(Both)_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_(Theodore)_

_Before you came into my life _

_(Both)_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,_

_at you baby,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe? _

_Hey, I just met you, _

_and this is crazy, _

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_(Eleanor)_

_And all the other boys,_

_try to chase me, _

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_(Both)_

_Before you came into my life _

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so so bad_

_Before you came into my life _

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

They both Breathed heavily while they were inches away

"Hey Eleanor, Here are the lyrics you want me to-"

Alvin Glared at the couple

"Yeah, I'm probably ruining a moment..again. I should ..go. " Alvin left the lyrics then scurried off

Theodore and Eleanor stopped for a moment, then giggled.

"That Was fun!" Theodore said

"Yeah." Eleanor said

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

SQUEEE! THEALENOR! :))

Anyway, Thank you so Much for reviewing, oh wait, you haven't reviewed yet. XD

Hey you, yes you! The one in the computer, Review Please! (You can Review even without a FF account! :)

\/

\/


	4. Chapter 4: Finale

anon: Hey There! There is Alvinattany in here! So Enjoy this one!)

simonettefan: XD Hey I Just Met You, and I Ain't Lazy, but here's the last Chapter, so Review, maybe. XD

I DON'T OWN THE SONGS, THE CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO COPYRIGHT.

THE LAST CHAPTER!

Author's notes: Uhh, If you don't know the songs mentioned here. Please go to YouTube.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

After many, many, many, practices, It was finally here. THE ANUAL 26TH WEST EASTMAN HIGH COMPETITION

"Okay, Time to get dressed Everybody!" Brittany said wearing a pink Hawaiian dress, with a Tiki necklace

"Hey, Britt, The Island called, It says it wants her bride back" Alvin Joked

"ALVINNN!" Brittany screamed

Meanwhile with Simon..

Simon Glared at the two pieces of clothing in front of him. The one, The Tiki Warrior outfit for Brittany. And the other, the White suit, for Eleanor.

Eleanor, who is all ready with her sparkly dress and body glitter, approached Simon

"Are you okay Simon?" Eleanor asked

"Yeah, I just- don't, Ugh. I just Miss Jeanette, you know, The competition isn't the same without her." Simon Sighed

"Well, Hope for the best Simon." Eleanor smiled then walked off to the driveway where Dave was waiting

As Eleanor left, Simon sighed and turned around to fix his hair

Alvin Sighed and got the Tiki Warrior Outfit"It's All for Simon, and Jeanette. Sometimes I hate being the Big Bro." Alvin thought.

Simon turned around and said: WHERE THE HECK IS THE-

"Beep. Beep. Beep" Dave's car honked

"Well, I should probably get dressed." Simon got his Suit and changed

~The Night of the Competition~

"Good Evening gusts, students, relatives, friends, and fellow schoolmates. Welcome to the Annual West Eastman High School competition!" Dr. Rubin started

The whole auditorium clapped

~Backstage~

The students from The school fixed their hair, some are doing warm-ups.

"Ahh, the Smell of Hairspray and desperance in the evening. I Love it." Alvin said

~Center stage~

""Thank you, and Enjoy the show!" Dr. Rubin finished the long and boring speech

"Michaela! You're up!" The stage crew said

"Now, here is Michaela Dela Cruz With a piano solo, she wrote HERSELF! "The announcer said

~Backstage~

"Excuse me, Who's next after Micha?" Brittany asked the stage crew

The stage crew checked his clipboard:"Uhh, Brittany Wilson, Also Known as You! So, get munk'd!"

Brittany gasped, then hurried off to find Simon.

"SIMON! What the heck are you doing in a white suit?" Brittany said

"Uhh, probably eating a cookie and drinking water, why?" Simon said

"ALVIN!" Simon and Brittany said in shock

"What's up?" Alvin said

"Why the heck are you in a tiki warrior outfit?" Brittany asked

"Probably singing with you." Alvin held Brittany's hand

Brittany blushed" oh then who's singing with Simon?"

"Uhh i think it's" Alvin said

"Brittany! Alvin! You're Up!" The stage crew cutted in

"The, WHO THE , WHO AM I SINGING WITH?" Simon thought

~Center stage~

"Alvin, do you even know what were Singing?" Brittany whispered

"Don't Worry Babe, You know That I know it." Alvin smirked

"You're on guys" The other stage crew said

_(both)_

_Aloha e aloha e _

_'Ano 'ai ke aloha e_

_Aloha ae aloha e _

_A nu ay ki aloha e _

_(Alvin)_

_There's no place I'd rather be _

_(Brittany)_

_Then on my surfboard out at sea_

_(Alvin)_

_Lingering in the ocean blue _

_(Both)_

_And If I had one wish come true _

_I'd surf till the sun sets _

_Beyond the horizon _

_(Both)_

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi _

_Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu_

_Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride _

_(Brittany)_

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi _

_La we mai iko papa he na lu _

_Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha_

_O ka moana hanupanupa_

_Lalala i kala hanahana _

_Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one_

_Helehele mai kakou e_

_Hawaiian roller coaster ride _

_(Both)_

_There's no place I'd rather be _

_Than on the seashore dry, wet free_

_On golden sand is where I lay_

_And if I only had my way _

_I'd play til the sun sets_

_Beyond the horizon _

_(both)_

_Lalala i kala hanahana _

_Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one_

_It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller coaster ride _

_(Alvin)_

_Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka_

_No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah_

_Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out_

_Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out_

_(Brittany)_

_Looking for the wipeout _

_Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'_

_Coastin' with the motion of the ocean_

_Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling_

_Hawaiian roller coaster ride _

_(Both)_

_There's no place I'd rather be _

_Then on my surfboard out at sea_

_Lingering in the ocean blue _

_And if I had one wish come true _

_I'd surf till the sun sets _

_Beyond the horizon_

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi _

_Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu_

_Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

_(Both)_

_Cause I remember every sunset_

_I remember every word you said_

_We were never gonna say goodbye_

_Say la-ta-ta-ta-ta_

_Tell me how to get back to_

_Back to summer paradise with you_

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_

_I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_

The audience gave a warm of applause

Brittany and Alvin Hugged then bowed in honor then back to backstage

"That Was Awesome!" Eleanor cheered

"And Tiring." Alvin snatched Simon's bottle of water

"Hey!" Simon said

"Eleanor and Theodore! You're Up!" The stage crew said

"Ooh, It's Time!" Theodore said

~Center Stage~

"Now, The last couple made me hula! Just kidding, anyways, this couple must be the cutest thing on earth! OH My, Give it up for Theodore and ELEANORRR!" The announcer said

_(Eleanor, Rapping)_

_let's go to the beach, each_

_let's go get away_

_they say, what they gonna say?_

_have a drink, clink, found the bud light_

_bad girls like me, is hard to come by_

_the patron own, let's go get it on_

_the zone own. yes, I'm in the zone_

_is it two, three? leave a good tip_

_I'mma blow off my money and don't give two sheets_

_(Thodore)_

_I'm on the floor, floor_

_I love to dance_

_so give me more, more, 'till i can't stand_

_get on the floor, floor_

_like it's your last chance_

_if you want more, more_

_then here I am_

_(Both)_

_Hey, I just met you, _

_and this is crazy, _

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_at you baby,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe? _

_Hey, I just met you, _

_and this is crazy, _

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_(Eleanor)_

_And all the other boys,_

_try to chase me, _

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_(Theodore)_

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall _

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_but still, you're in my way _

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_At first sight and it's real _

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_but it's in my way _

_(Eleanor)_

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_(Both)_

_starships were meant to fly_

_hands up, and touch the sky_

_can't stop, 'cause we're so high_

_let's do this one more time_

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up, and touch the sky_

_Let's do this one last time_

_Hands up.._

_Higher than any other_

_Higher than any other_

_Higher than any other_

_(Theodore, Rapping)_

_jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop, i own that_

_and I ain't paying my rent this month, i owe that_

_but my could you want, and my could you like_

_dance our life, there's no end in sight_

_twinkle, twinkle little star.._

_(Bridge, Eleanor)_

_Before you came into my life _

_(Both)_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_(Theodore)_

_Before you came into my life _

_(Both)_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,_

_at you baby,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe? _

The audience can't deny anything! They applauded. With WOO's and hisses.

~Backstage~

"Whew! That Was Fun!" Theodore and Eleanor said in unison

"Jinx, you owe me a soda." Eleanor giggled

"Uhm. Question Eleanor, can I ask who I'm singing with?" Simon frantically asked

"You're singing with" Theodore said

Eleanor stuffed a brownie in Theodore's Mouth

Simon waited for an answer then the stage crew called him.

"Now, this couple, has really has the BRAINS and the TALENT. So Let's Give it up for SIM-ON-ETTE!" The Announcer said

Simon was confused, isn't Jeanette at the Orientation? A mixture of Happiness, confused, was in his emotions.

The orchestra started playing the instrumentals

_(Simon)_

_Once in a lifetime_

_Means there's no second chance_

_So I believe that you and me_

_Should grab it while we can_

An angelic voice was heard. Sounds like Jeanette. Simon searched where it was from.

_(Jeanette)_

_Make it last forever_

_And never give it back_

Simon, still wondering where Jeanette's Voice came from, continued singing

_(Simon)_

_It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at_

Out of the blue, the Auditorium entranced opened. The audience looked back, and saw Jeanette. She was wearing a white backless dress with a few pinches of glitter. And, instead of her hair always up, Jeanette's hair was down, Simon rarely sees her like that. It was curled and fell slightly down her shoulders

_(Both)_

_Because this moment's really all we have_

Jeanette approached slowly while they were singing

_(Simon)_

_Everyday_

_Of our lives, _

_(Jeanette)_

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_(Simon)_

_Gonna run_

_(Both)_

_While we're young_

_And keep the faith_

_(Simon)_

_Everyday_

_(Both)_

_From right now, _

_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Simon held out his hand, I mean, his paw to Jeanette_

_(Jeanette)_

_Take my hand; _

_(Simon)_

_Together we_

_Will celebrate, _

_(Jeanette)_

_Celebrate._

As they were on stage Simon pulled Jeanette into a hug and Whispered"I Missed you.

Jeanette hugged him tighter and Replied"Me Too.

The Audience, as well as the students backstage was filled with awe.

They released each other and continued singing

_(Simon)_

_Some hang on to, 'used to be'_

_Live their lives looking behind_

_All we have is here and now_

_All our life out there to find_

_(Jeanette)_

_The road is long_

_There are mountains in our way_

_But we climb a step every day_

_(Both)_

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Where the eagles cry_

_On a mountain high_

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Far from the world we know_

_Where the clear wind blows_

_(Simon)_

_We're taking it back, _

_We're doing it here_

_Together! _

_(Jeanette)_

_It's better like that, _

_And stronger now_

_Than ever! _

_(Both)_

_We're not gonna lose._

_'Cause we get to choose._

_That's how it's gonna be! _

_(Simon)_

_Everyday_

_Of our lives, _

_(Jeanette)_

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._

_(Simon)_

_Gonna run_

_While we're young_

_(Both)_

_And keep the faith_

_Keep the faith! _

_(Choir and them both)_

_Everyday_

_Of our lives, _

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._

_Gonna run_

_While we're young_

_And keep the faith_

_(Both)_

_Everyday_

_From right now, _

_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Take my hand; _

_Together we_

_Will celebrate, _

_(Choir)_

_Everyday! _

_Live every day! _

_Love everyday! _

_Live everyday! _

_Love everyday! _

_Everyday! _

_Everyday! _

_Everyday! _

_Everyday! _

_(Both)_

_Everyday! _

_Everyday! _

_Everyday! _

The audience gave a standing ovation, as well as the judges.

"That Was AMAZING! Now, can I have all the contestants here on center stage." The Announcer said

The contestants hurried over to center stage

"All of you, have an awesome talent. But sadly, we only have 3 awards. so let's get to the judging."

"Dim The lights Carrie!"

"And 3rd place.. Goes to... Lemonade Mouth! Congrats!" The announcer handed the award

"And coming in second is... Theodore and Eleanor!" The announcer said giving the award

"And In 1st Place... Br The announcer stared on Brittany

"Simon and his crush, Jeanette Wilson and Simon Seville! Brittany cutted and gave the award to her sister

"Well, Okay. And that ends our Talent show. Remember to come next year! And check the bake sale located outside the auditorium! Thank You And Good Night Everybody!" The announcer said

~Backstage, After the show~

Simon and his crush. a thought that was in Jeanette's mind for a while

"Britt. Are you sure to give up your award?" Jeanette asked her sister

"Yeah, For the past 2 years we've been 1st. I want a little change this time." Brittany smiled

Jeanette smiled.

"Hey Jeanette! Congrats!" Michaela said

"Thanks!"

~A few Congratulations Later~

After many, many, many Congratulations. Simon approached Jeanette with a purple rose in his paws

"Hey Jean" Simon shyly said

"Hi." Jeanette smiled

"Uhh, this is for you." Simon Handed the Purple flower to Jeanette

"Thank you. "Jeanette blushed

"By the way Simon. Uhh, The thing That Brittany said on stage. Was it true?"

Simon cleared his throat"Yeah."

"Well, I have to tell something to you." Jeanette said

"What is it?" Simon said

"I don't like you." Jeanette said

"What?" Simon asked

"Because, I Love you." Jeanette smiled

They both blushed.

"Really?" Simon asked

"Yeahhh." Jeanette pulled Simon into a chipmunk hug

Simon returned the hug and kissed her lightly on the forehead

"This is the best Day Ever" they both thought

THE END.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Spoof Time!

Dave*Lost His ID*

Alvin: Hey David! You lost Your Id, should we call you Dav Instead?

x-x-x

Hey I just met you, and This is Crazy but there's the review button

\/

\/

\/

So Review Maybe. XD


End file.
